Trouble
by Renvel Takokak
Summary: Perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, perasaan yang sesak jika disimpan,perasaan yang akan menyiksamu jika kau tentang/Pertemuan pertama mereka,setelah 3tahun lamanya/Pertanyaan yang terus keluar dari Hinata ,hampir membuat Sasuke Frustasi./Warning: First Sasuhina,Crack Canon,After The War Shinobi 4 .R&R Please?


Sumarry :

Waktu berputar,Bumi berputar,Kehidupan berputar.

Sama seperti hal nya perasaaan seseorang. Perasaan juga berputar,dan kadang itu menimbulkan pergantian arah haluan.

Perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, perasaan yang sesak jika disimpan,perasaan yang akan menyiksamu jika kau tentang.

Pertanyaan yang terus keluar dari Hinata ,hampir membuat Sasuke Frustasi. Pertanyaan tentang Naruto.

.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Trouble"**

**Warning:** Crack Canon ,Typos,

OOC, Bad Language,Drabble .

Setting:

After The War Shinobi 4

(On Roof top of Hospital)

**Cover isn't mine**

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read! Please!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Matahari tenggelam, Langit menjadi lembayung –awan sedikit menghilang. Bulan datang ,langit menampakkan sisi kelamnya –dihiasi bintang. Suara cicit burung terganti oleh suara nyaring Jangrik dan dengkuran para kodok. Sesuatu yang hangat pasti akan berubah menjadi Dingin. Terang berevolusi Gelap. Waktu pasti terus berputar,kan? Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti ,hanya untuk istirahat. Lagi pula ,bagaimana caranya Waktu bisa beristirahat ? Pertanyaan konyol.

Gelap,tapi tetap nya, berkelap-kelip.

Gadis itu menghela napas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang harus dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Heirless. Klan Hyuuga .Tousan. Hanabi .Shinobi. Konoha. Hokage ,bahkan Langit sekalipun.

Deruan nafas berat terus terdengar. Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa menanggung masalah ini sendirian.

Kepalanya menengadah,pandangannya kembali menerawang ke langit, menunggu –berharap- ada sebuah Bintang jatuh dan kemudian dia bisa meminta suatu permohonan .Seperti,cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Rambutnya mengkilap oleh cahaya bulan,dan mata amegistnya bersinar.

Sprei dan selimut yang masih terjemur –hingga malam- melambai pelan. Samar menampakan seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung berbalut piyama tidur Rumah Sakit. Matanya menatap misterius gadis itu.

Hinata menarik kakinya kedalam pelukan,mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin yang perlahan menjalar.

Kepalanya limbung kesamping, kearah kaki kirinya yang tertekuk. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Helain nafas berat kembali keluar.

"S-siapa pun di-disana," dia merasakan sesuatu ,"k-kumohon a-aku sedang ing-ingin sen-sendiri." Pemuda itu bergeming, tak bergerak .

Hinata menghela nafas. Baiklah mungkin dia benar-benar terlihat lemah dan tak penting dimata semua orang. Mereka selalu tak peduli dengan perkataannya. Mungkin juga mereka semua tidak menyukai Hinata.

"Gomene …" seru Hinata pelan "A-aku sedang banyak masalah .."

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab , hanya menatap Hinata dari jauh.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus k-kulakukan…" Hinata kembali berbicara,Mungkin mencoba mengajak pemuda itu bercakap. Tak apakan? "Mereka s-selalu menganggapku tak berguna.."

Tak ada jawaban ,Hinata kembali berbicara "Jiisan bahkan selalu m-mengolok-olok ku." Kata-katanya mulai lirih, "Bahwa s-sebenarnya aku tak pantas untuk m-menjadi Kunoichi, aku tak p-pantas menjadi Heirless Hyuuga."

Hinata tahu,dia salah karena menceritakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Bahkan sekarang dia tak tahu sedang berbicara pada siapa. Pada Pemuda yang menatapnya? Ohh Ayolah .. Hinata saja tak tahu,apa pemuda itu bisa mendengar bisikan kecilnya.

"Hanabi-chan semakin j-jauh melampauiku" ujarnya "Semakin hari a-aku semakin lemah, a-aku tak b-bisa melampaui adikku sendiri." Adunya.

"Neji-niisan juga .." Hinata menghela nafas,ucapannya semakin lirih. "Dia belum percaya s-sepenuhnya padaku,bahwa aku ini bisa menjadi lebih kuat."

"Dan juga …. A-aku tidak bisa menggapai Cinta pertamaku." Wajahnya menengadah ,menatap Bulan Purnama dia depannya. "D-dia tidak pernah menoleh pada perasaanku. S-sepertinya dia sangat tidak peduli -"

"Dia si Bodoh, itu kan?"

Hinata terkesiap, Suara itu ..

"Dia mahkluk yang berisik." Pemuda itu keluar dari tempatnya,berjalan ke arah tingginya tersiram cahaya Rembulan,matanya berwarna hitam arang itu memandang punggung bergetar Hinata berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinata duduk. "Naruto."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya sekarang merajuk untuk keluar. Aura ini .. Aura ini .. Aura seorang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu 'topik' pembicaraan orang-orang Konoha setelah Perang. Pemuda yang menjadi missing-nin terberat untuk Selama 3 tahun belakangan banyak rumor tentangnya rumor ,bahwa dia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Hinata benar-benar takut ,apalagi tadi dirasanya dia terlalu banyak berceloteh pada Pemuda itu. Oh Kami-sama ,tolong selamatkan aku.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu."

"E-eh?"

Pemuda itu mendelik sesaat,lalu melanjutkan, "Ya,tidak untuk saat ini."

Baiklah, bolehkan Hinata menangis sekarang? Pemuda bermata gelap itu baru saja mengatakan akan membunuhnya,ya meskipun itu nanti.

"Jangan menangis," kedua tangannya terselip di saku celana Piyamanya, "Atau kubunuh kau sekarang."

"G-gomenasai Uc-uchiha-san .."

Oh Kami-sama Apa aku akan mati disini? Di atap Rumah Sakit? Dan aku bahkan tidak Sakit. Kami-sama kumohon Selamatkan aku.

" … "

" … "

" … "

" …"

Hening beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Hanya suara lambaian Sprei dan Selimut yang menjadi latar mereka saat ini. Kemudian disusul oleh suara nyaring jangkrik, gesekan daun pohon, suara melengking katak,dan terakhir suara deruan burung hantu. Entahlah, tapi sekarang sepertinya 'Malam' sedang mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, dan mereka tetap diam membisu. Kapan kebisuan ini akan berakhir?

"A-ano .."

" … "

Tangan basah Hinata terkepal, "B-bolehkah aku be-bertanya?"

"Hn?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar,lalu melanjutkan, "Jika itu kata-kata terakhir,Silahkan."

See? Dia terus menerus mengancamnya.

"U-uhh …" beberapa detik Hinata terdiam,apa dia benar-benar akan menanyakan 'dia' pada Sasuke? "I-ini t-tentang …"

" … "

" t-tentang … u-umm .."

" … "

"t-tentang .. se-seorang …"

" ... "

"t-ten-tentang .. a-aku boleh ber-bertanyakan?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan, sebenarnya makluk apa dia? Selalu gagap ketika berbicara.

"Go-gomen, Uchiha-san.." Hinata tahu, Sasuke kesal padanya. "Ta-tapi ini s-sedikit memalukan un-untukku ." Pipi Hinata memerah tak lama kembali badannya gemetar.

"Terserah."

"B-baiklah .." Hinata menghela nafas, mengaturnya. "Ini tentang.. N-Naruto-kun .." Wajah hinata memerah. Kedua jari telunjuknya tertaut,saling bertabrakan pelan.

" … "

" … "

" … "

" … "

Sasuke kembali berdecak "Aku pergi."

"E-eh? Ja-jangan ! Tunggu sebentar U-uchiha-san!"

Sasuke hanya memberi tatapan –Kalau begitu cepat! Waktuku tak bisa kau bayar,meskipun dengan nyawa sekalipun –. Hinata kembali bergidik,Sasuke mengerikan.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, masih ragu. "Apa N-Naruto-kun pernah membicarakanku ?" .Kenapa aku malah bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, Percaya diri sekali gadis didepannya ini. " "

"A-pa menurutmu Uchiha-san,dia mempunyai perasaan padaku? "

"Tidak."

"A-apa dia akan menghubungiku suatu saat nanti?"

"Tidak."

"B-bisakah Aku berkencan dengan Naruto-kun, suatu hari?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau bisa mengucapkan,kata-kata lain ?"

Sasuke mendelik sesaat, "Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit "Bisa kau ucapkan lagi?"

Hinata tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke,dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa menurutmu– "

" Tidak. Tidak mungkin .Tidak akan . Tidak pernah Dan Tidak ,jangan berharap–" Potong Sasuke menghakimi , "Tidak,aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan –Bodoh– mu tentang Naruto,lagi ."

Hinata mendongkak untuk menatap pemuda disebelahnya. Pikirannya mencelos, Apa-apaan dia? Mengklaim pertanyaan orang seperti itu. Dia belum bertanya! Dan kau,Uchiha Sasuke ! Menjawab sekenanya! Oh Kami-sama!

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melirik datar kearah Hinata "Pertanyaanmu seperti anak kecil,Hyuuga."

"A-aku hanya bertanya, apa salah?" Hinata menarik nafas "K-kau juga memperbolehkanku bertanya,kan?"

"Ya, tapi 'Tidak' dengan pertanyaan mu yang tadi." Sasuke mendengus "Kau terus membicarakan Naruto .Itu menyebalkan." cibir Sasuke.

"I-itu karena aku menyukainya." Bela Hinata

"Tidak, itu bukan suka. Kau hanya menjadi Stalker-nya sejak dulu." Ucap Sasuke

"A-aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat–"

"Bohong ."

"A-aku pasti akan mengata–"

"Alibi mu, ku tolak."

"A-ku berani ber–"

"Diamlah. Kau, Hyuuga Bodoh." ejeknya

Cukup! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa susah nya 'menjawab'– setelah aku aku ingin mematikan seluruh urat saraf ditubuhmu. Dirasanya dia ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi yaaa .. tak mungkin untuk sekarang. Jika Hinata nekat mengatakannya,pasti ancamannya –tentang seluruh urat yang dimatikan– pasti akan berbalik. Bukan Sasuke, tapi Hinata yang akan menjadi Korban.

Mengalah saja Hinata, Meminta maaflah .Kau takkan pernah menang melawan Seorang Uchiha. Apalagi dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

"G-gomen Uchiha-san .." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku berjanji tak akan bertanya lagi"

"Cih! Hyuuga memang Dungu."

"A-aku sudah meminta m-maaf Uchiha-san." Hinata kembali bersuara, pelan "J-jadi kumohon hentikan semua ucapan menghinamu itu–"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya memberikan tatapan bosan kearahnya.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah tak menyukai N-Naruto-kun lagi,"

" …. "

"S-seperti yang kau katakan, a-aku terlalu Bodoh untuk menjadi– "

"Sepertinya untuk orang sepertimu,arti Cinta itu sangat penting ." ujarnya .Hinata hanya terdiam, semakin membenamkan kepalanya. "Kau meyedihkan" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek ,Hinata sedikit menoleh "Sudah kubilang ,K-kau tidak ta-tahu apa yang kurasakan U-uchiha-san."

Hinata tahu,Sasuke memang benar. Dia sangat menyedihkan untuk calon seorang Heirless Hyuuga .Tapi bagaimana lagi? Naruto memang selalu membuatnya gugup berlebihan,seperti orang yang tidak normal.

"Lalu apa kau masih berpikir,kau masih bisa mendapatkannya?" balas Sasuke sengit.

" Aku ma-masih mempunyai pe-peluang– "

"Kau benar-benar Dungu." Sasuke mendecih, Gadis ini sangat keras kepala. "Naruto hanya menyukai Sakura."

Perasaan Hinata membeku mendengar pernyataan Pemuda bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja menghancurkan kembali semua keteguhannya tentang perasaan –berlubang– yang sudah dia rekatkan kembali dengan susah Sasuke benar-benar manusia tidak berperasaan.

"Aku tahu,m-mungkin peluangku hanya 1 banding 1000." Hinata terdiam sesaat,lalu melanjutkan. "Atau mungkin tak ada sama sekali." Ucapnya disertai hembusan napas yang berat, "Ta-tapi aku tak peduli, aku menyukainya ka-karena aku bisa. Dan aku tak mau membencinya, karena aku t-tak bisa. Tapi aku pa-pasti dapat melupakannya jika itu m-memang suatu ke-harusan." Jelasnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ternyata masih ada orang yang menganggap Cinta sebagai hal yang berlebihan seperti itu. Ada sedikit perasaan iba dari Sasuke,tapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis dungu. Dan itu akibat prinsip bodohnya.

" . " Ujarnya datar "Kau merendahkan Harga dirimu sendiri Hyuuga. Hanya untuk bocah idiot seperti Naruto. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." tindas nya.

"He-hentikan U-uchiha-san, jangan merendahkan Naruto-kun s-seperti itu." Balas Hinata tak terima. "Itu tidak akan berpengaruh, aku akan tetap menyukainya…" Mata Hinata kembali memanas "Meskipun hanya sebatas orang yang kau kenal."

Betapa menyakitkan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya dia –Hinata– benar-benar baru mengerti sesuatu.

"Su-sudahlah .. Malam sudah larut," Butiran air di matanya hampir keluar, "Leb-lebih baik Sasuke-kun tidur. Kalau tidak, sampai kapanpun kau t-tak akan pernah sem-sembuh."

Sasuke hanya menatap tak percaya gadis dipinggirnya ini. Dia baru mengerti satu hal dari gadis ini. _Cinta sesuatu yang rumit untuk dikejar dan dilepas._

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan raut si Gadis –dungu– Hyuuga. Dia baru menyadari satu hal. Mata hantunya .. Indah ... Dan rambutnya indigonya berkilau.

"U-uhh U-uchiha-san.." Hinata kembali bercicit "A-ada apa? Apa aku m-membuatmu marah?" ucap Hinata, terdengar seperti isakan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia mulai lagi,rupanya. "Kalau .. iya kenapa?"

Udara disekitar Hinata serasa menghilang seketika. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. "U-uhh Gomene Sas- Uchiha-san. A-aku tak be-bermaksud menentang per-perkataanmu tadi. Aku hanya– "

"Apa yang kau katakan ?"

"J-jangan bunuh aku .. Kumohon .." Air mata yang sudah lama dia tahan,keluar dari sudut matanya "A-ku hanya- Ak-aku hanya … Kumohon jangan bunuh aku.."

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku a-akan melakukan ap-apapun yang kau inginkan," tawar hinata sambil terisak. "Aku mi-minta maaf ji-jika aku keras kepala, maaf U-uchiha-san .. M-maaf .. Ja-jangan bunuh aku.. k-kumohon .. "

Sasuke memijit dahinya pelan, Astaga dia bukan hanya keras kepala ,konyol dan bodoh. Ternyata dia juga benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Tidak semua orang yang menatapmu itu tandanya dia marah, Hyuuga.

Sasuke berdiri , merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana piyamanya.

Hinata hanya menahan nafas, apa Sasuke akan mengeluar kunai? Apa dia benar-benar akan membunuhku? Oh kami-sama !

Mata Hinata tertutup, ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu kearahnya.

"Buka matamu,Bodoh." dengusnya "Ini bukan kunai,peledak atau pun senjata lainnya."

Hinata membuka matanya takut-takut. Meskipun sasuke berkata begitu, Bagaimana jika dia berbohong?

"Cepatlah," gerutunya "Tanganku pegal."

Mata Hinata masih terpejam, Ayolah Hinata buka matamu !

Sasuke mendesis sebal. Di taruhnya sesuatu 'itu' di atas kepala Hinata.

"Hapus air matamu" ujarnya datar "Itu memuakan."

Eh? Hapus? Memangnya benda apa yang diberikannya? Hinata membuka matanya,kemudian dia mengambil benda yang ada dikepalanya.

Sapu Tangan?

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, jadi ini yang- tadi dia telah berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke. Dia–

"I-ini untukku?"

"Hn."

Hinata menatap Sapu tangan, ditangannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Sapu tangan berwarna Biru muda –pudar– yang dihiasi beberapa renda disisinya. Di belakangnya terdapat sulaman tangan yang membentuk kata 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan– tunggu , apa dia benar-benar meminjamkannya untukku?

"A-rigatou Uchiha-san .." ujarnya "A-apa kau benar-benar a-kan meminjamkannya u-untukku?"

"Hn." Ujarnya "Ibuku yang membuatnya." Balasnya sebelum berbalik, melangkah. Matanya sudah berat. Sepertinya dia harus tidur sekarang.

"t-tunggu Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke terus melangkah, menulikan telinganya.

"K-kapan aku harus mengembalikannya!"

Langkahnya terhenti, berpikir sejenak. Lalu kembali melangkah "Hn." dia terus melangkah "datanglah kesini –atap– besok malam dan besok malamnya. Aku juga ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Sasuke kembali berhenti sejenak, "Malam berikutnya bawalah sesuatu untuk dimakan,perdebatan seperti tadi sedikit menguras tenaga." Paparnya ,lalu kembali melangkah .Memasuki tangga Rumah Sakit.

U-uh? Besok malam dan besok malamnya lagi? Apa itu artinya aku harus menemuinya lagi,selama beberapa hari?

Permukaan pipi Hinata memerah –memanas- . Perasaannya didadanya sedikit Aneh. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dan hangat dia menemukan seseorang untuk diajak berbicara.

"U'um aku akan membawa makanan dan datang setiap malam."

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'Birth from Feelings and Grown into Love'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

A/N:

Yo Minna, saya kembali~

Ini penpik pertama saya di fandom Sasuhina,jadi mohon bantuannya dari para senpai ^^

Saya minta maaf jika penpik yang satu ini, sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat Jelek ,Aneh, Gaje, dan Typo bertebaran .. *bungkuk*. Mungkin ceritanya juga mungkin mereka juga OOC,terutama Sasuke , dia sedikit cerewet disini. Hiihi *ditimpuk kunai*

Euhh,Gomen .. Kalo pembicaraan mereka berdua menjurus ke Naruto terus ..Dan itu sebenarnya lumayan menyebalkan . Tapi yaaa menurut saya itu juga wajar,karena Sasuhina baru ketemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Yaa mungkin sekedar 'basa-basi' yang diperpanjang .. *plakk*

Yups,akhir kata saya berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah Read,Review,Fav and Foll penpik saya yang lain ! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Yosh! Please Review-ttebayo!


End file.
